The process of producing bonded panels from narrow strips of wood, plastics or the like has required conventional doweling along with the use of glue, often with temperature control for maximum strength. With the advent of improved glues containing plastics, this bonding process could be simplified by the introduction of improved clamping means that eliminate conventional dowel pins therefrom altogether, in particular if such improved clamping means permit application of well distributed pressure to the entire surface to be bonded, which is not attainable by conventional clumsy use of pipe clamps or the like.
Prior art patent search conducted in the class 269 with noted sub-classes failed to identify any improvements in the clamping devices. In fact, there is very little in the way of improvements for producing uniform bonded panels including laminated boards glued together from wood or other materials.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide novel means for bonding strips of wood or the like in a device that is simple and effective.
A more specific object of the present invention is to improve the process of making panels or boards by utilization of drastically different clamping techniques.
A final object of the present invention is to provide a double acting clamp for production of bonded panels without doweling by the utilization of guide plates in conjunction with an appropriate linkage mechanism which forces participation of the bonded material to conform to the guide edge of the clamp surfaces, be it straight or irregular as dictated by the shape of the end product.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification and drawings identifying certain typical embodiments thereof.